User talk:Sosuke Aizen008
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sosuke Aizen008 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 08:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Image Extra spaces Whenever you make an edit, there is no reason to add a space (or 20) at the beginning of the line. It creates an unnecessary scrollbox that makes the post harder to read. Without the spaces, your edit is formatted like a normal paragraph. This occurs on both your profile and your recent blog post. The spaces are irrelevant and frankly, just make the post unsightly. Formatting When writing suggestions for the Arena, please put a # in front of you vote much like you would do in the ARena. Also, sign your votes and such with four tildes, it is much easier than manually typing your stuff out. Arena Suggestions I'm going to have to ask you to limit on the number of battle suggestions you offer to Bleach Wiki:Arena/suggestions. You've been adding a few too many recently, and it tends to flood the page a bit. Hope you understand, :Final warning, please avoid flooding the arena suggestions box. Since you ignored our warnings, I'm afraid your votes in the arena will not be counted for the next month. Warnings :Not only are you not allowed to edit someone else's userpage without their explicit permission, you have also been told that you are not allowed to vote in the arena until October 30th for not listening to committee members. Arena again I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but because you were not listening to two committee members about flooding the suggestions page, you are not allowed to vote in the arena until the end of October. Please stay away from both the arena and the suggestions page until then. Dear Sosuke Aizen008, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. I see above that you have been contacted multiple times by Committee members about the Arena voting and suggestion pages and that lead to your votes not being counted for one month. The reasons for doing so are stated above and in various edit summaries here. I feel the stated reasons are justifiable and the 1 month exclusion from the Arena is a suitable, proportionate response. This ban does not expire until after 30th October. As far as I can tell you have not responded to said warnings and have instead continued adding to the pages, leading to your edits repeatedly being removed and further warnings for you. In light of your actions, it appears that you do not intend to cooperate with us on this matter. Therefore I feel obliged to warn you that continuing to act in this manner will result in an escalation against you until your cooperation is secured. We would greatly appreciate it if you heeded this warning as it is not nice to block a user over what started as a small matter such as this, but a one week block is the direction this is headed in at present. It is up to you to follow the messages that have been left on this page for you. Regards, 10:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Images Again Image Unit Apologies for the late response, but I talked with SunXia as promised, and we concluded you haven't displayed the necessary skills to join the Image Unit. You've uploaded several images without any Fair Use Rationale, and have done so despite having been warned more than a few times about it. Sorry, but until you prove you can upload images properly and with actual use in mind (your last few images were fanart that never got used), I'm afraid you won't be allowed to join the Image Unit--Xilinoc (talk) 16:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Images- Final Warning As the heading states, this is your final warning on the image policy. Continue to upload images without legal tagging and you will be blocked.